


Обстоятельства

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Johnny's WEST
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шиге знал их и прежде, в конце концов, кансайское отделение слишком маленькое, но раньше не чувствовал такого превосходства над ними. И самонадеянно не замечал, что эти двое далеко не беззащитны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обстоятельства

Втроём в этой комнате слишком тесно, слишком душно, слишком…

Шиге больно. Нет, ему чертовски больно, настолько, что, кажется, он вот-вот потеряет сознание от этой боли. Он с трудом может дышать, а из глаз сами собой текут слёзы А ещё уставшие колени, кажется, вот-вот подломятся, но две пары чужих рук крепко, надёжно удерживают его за плечи и талию.

\- Ну что, вам нравится, сэмпай? – ядовито, насмешливо интересуется Коджи. Он слегка щурит глаза и облизывает яркие губы, явно чувствуя себя полным победителем. – Хотя какой из тебя сэмпай, Шиге, я на Агентство столько же батрачу, даром что ты на два года старше.

Шиге мог бы сказать очень многое, легко и непринуждённо защититься словами, а потом напасть с их же помощью, но…

Достаточно сложно адекватно мыслить и шевелить языком, когда у тебя в заднице два немаленьких члена одновременно.

\- Молчишь, Шиге? Вот и молчи дальше, ты своё отговорил, - хрипло рассмеявшись, Коджи резко вскидывает бёдра вверх, и Шиге сдавленно хрипит, тем не менее прекрасно слыша, как ещё сильнее сбивается дыхание у человека за его спиной.

\- Кажется, это ты… болтаешь здесь слишком много, Мукай, - недовольно произносит Канеучи, и в его голосе слишком много напряжения. – А ещё – торопишься. И как вообще… мммм, ох… зачем я согласился на это…

\- Ну… - такой улыбкой Коджи, совершенно демонической, Шиге даже залюбовался бы. При других обстоятельствах. – Потому, что наш уважаемый сэмпай бесит тебя ничуть не меньше, ведь правда же, Тома?

Канеучи сухо хмыкает и сильнее сжимает талию Шиге, словно тоже боится не удержаться на ногах. 

А Шиге чувствует, что вот-вот выпадет из реальности. Мальчишки снова останавливаются, и это абсолютно невыносимо. Насаженный на два члена, Шиге чувствует себя так, будто в нём острый кол, разрывающий его напополам. Внутри сильно жжёт, но Шиге довольно скоро начинает беспокоить вовсе не это. А то, как с каждым резким, неумело-болезненным движением Коджи и Канеучи его собственный член мало-помалу затвердевает.

Неужели он настолько извращенец, да и, к тому же, мазохист?

Из этих двоих Коджи явно более опытный, потому что умело растягивал его пальцами, знал, под каким углом лучше войти, да ещё и давал советы приятелю Которому, правда, это совсем не понравилось, но Шиге невольно отмечает, что ему нравится спокойная уверенность Канеучи. «Со временем этот мальчик станет хорош в постели», - думает Шиге и почти пропускает момент, когда его тело снова начинают атаковать. 

На самом деле, Коджи не так уж и легко – Шиге видит крупные капли пота и то, как судорожно Коджи втягивает ртом воздух. И Шиге снова задумывается – он вообще думает подозрительно много, почему-то даже в условиях физической боли его мысли остаются чистыми и спокойными – о том, что при других обстоятельствах ему понравился бы секс с этим мальчишкой, таким горячим, внезапно умелым и необычно красивым. Хотя Шиге хорошо и сейчас, что, разумеется, не остаётся незамеченным. 

\- А, так тебе нравится, Шиге? – зубоскаля, Коджи трогает указательным пальцем головку его члена, легонько потирая её, и Шиге не может сдержать тихого стона. – Какая же из тебя всё-таки шлюха… сэмпай.

Он убирает руку, и Шиге хочется выть от разочарования. Ну да, конечно, он должен был догадаться, что никто не позволит ему получить удовольствие. В конце концов, Шиге сам виноват, ведь никто не заставлял его постоянно насмешничать над двумя новичками, только пришедшими в Ахоски. Шиге знал их и прежде, в конце концов, кансайское отделение слишком маленькое, но раньше не чувствовал такого превосходства над ними. И самонадеянно не замечал, что эти двое далеко не беззащитны. 

Когда они затащили его в пустую раздевалку, связали руки ремнём и содрали штаны, извиняться уже было поздновато.

Шиге зажмуривается так сильно, что перед глазами вспыхивают разноцветные искры, и старается дышать в одном ритме с чужими толчками. Канеучи и Коджи двигаются каждый сам по себе, совершенно не чувствуя друг друга – немного странно для людей, которые уже несколько лет партнёрствуют, но сейчас Шиге не важны причины. Он просто пытается прислушаться к негромким, сдавленным спорам этих двоих, впитывая в себя всю информацию. Ту информацию, которая потом поможет поставить этих зарвавшихся мальчишек на место. 

\- Ты говоришь мне… что я слишком тороплюсь… а сам… - Коджи явно пытается рассмеяться, но из-за напряжения получается не очень. Шиге догадывается, что он вот-вот кончит. – Ты слишком большой, Тома! Когда наш милый Шиге сжимается, у меня ощущения, будто на самом деле я трахаюсь с тобой!

\- Просто. Заткнись, - низко шипит Канеучи сквозь зубы, и его ногти впиваются Шиге в бока. А Коджи только усмехается и тянет Шиге за плечи ближе к себе, словно предлагая поиграть в перетягивание. Эти двое конкурируют друг с другом, везде и повсюду, что не мешает им, впрочем, объединяться, как сейчас. Хотя Шиге уже знает это – в битве характеров Коджи безнадёжно проигрывает, но, с другой стороны, давно известно, чем порой чреваты партнёрские отношения. 

Шиге невольно задумывается о том, насколько члены этих двоих сейчас трутся друг о друга внутри него. Интересно, сколько пройдёт времени прежде, чем соперничество Коджи и Канеучи выйдет на новый уровень?

Конечно, они слишком разные, но Шиге на собственном опыте знает, каково это – захотеть человека, который совсем на тебя не похож.

Он не знает, кто из тех двоих кончает первым, потому что это случается практически одновременно. В него вцепляются сильнее, и Шиге невольно прогибается, чувствуя внутри двойную пульсацию. Он даже представить боится, что могут чувствовать сейчас Коджи и Канеучи, но ему и не до этого. Потому, что… Потому, что…

В итоге его так и оставляю на диване – спасибо, что не на полу. Руки развязывают, а рядом с ним кто-то – кажется, Канеучи – даже оставляет коробку с салфетками. Сквозь шум в ушах Шиге с трудом различает чужие голоса – тихий смех Коджи и недовольный голос его приятеля, а потом стучит, закрываясь, дверь, и всё. Пошевелиться очень трудно, но Шиге заставляет себя приподняться. Он абсолютно разбитый и хочет только одного – добраться до квартиры и уснуть мёртвым сном. В незадно растянутой заднице всё ещё жжёт и щиплет, и Шиге неловко сводит ноги, даже не думая о том, что пачкает диван. Наверное, ему должно быть стыдно, наверное, он должен чувствовать себя униженным, но почему-то нет ни того, ни другого. Вместо этого всё, о чем может думать Шиге – это о собственном неудовлетворении. 

Поэтому он обхватывает негнущимися пальцами твёрдый член и принимается резко водить ладонью, стремясь как можно скорее всё закончить.

И думает о том, что был бы не против повторить подобный опыт. Только при совершенно других обстоятельствах.


End file.
